Kidnapped
by DarknessLover12345
Summary: What if Bakura was in a tight spot and needed some money. So he sent in his best. His daughter. All he needed her to do was steal Mokiba and Yugi.


Chapter 1: Kaiba the first to go

_Day 1:_

"Ice, Get the kid I don`t want anyone to see me out there." Marie called. "Blondie, Go tell Bakura I got the kid."

"You have the presidents kid?!" Blondie half ask and screamed.

"No I kidnapped Rainbow Dash from my little pony." Marie said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Shut up you will get me caught." Marie said placing her hands on her hips. "By the way I thought I told you to tell Bakura I was here with the kid." Marie snapped. Marie had a short temper and was not patient at all with anyone, but Bakura. Marie walked down a hall and turned left walked to the last door on the left and knocked.

"Enter." Came Bakura`s voice. Marie walked in.

"Father I have completed my mission, what is my next assignment?" Marie ask in hurried voice. Bakura smirked.

"My daughter I have one assignment for you we need you to make Seto Kaiba, Yami Motou, and help us." Bakura said tapping his fingers together. Marie nodded.

"You got a file on them?" Marie ask. Bakura nodded and tossed her the file.

"We need you done with this by the end of the month." Marie took the file and nodded then walked out of the room.

She hated her job always stealing from or spying on someone. Now kidnapping. Why could she not be like the girls who had a job as a waitress not a thief. The though of being a thief it shook her to her very core. She though as she walked to her room and grabbed a duffle bag and put cloths in it. She put the file in her pocket book and change into a pair of jeans with a white long sleeve shirt and a red and white stripped shirt on top of that she pulled on her sneakers. Then she got on her computer and booked a flight for Domino Japan. Seto needed a nanny for his younger brother.

"This is easer than I though." Marie said to herself as she walked to her door and grabbed her car keys and locked the door on her way out of the room. She looked down at her car keys, there where to a new light blue KIA Optima. Marie unlock the doors to her car and put her duffle bag in the back and her pocket book in the passenger side of the car and climbed in and turned on the radio.

"This is the moment you all have been waiting for the finalist for the Dueling Torment, and they are Mai Valentine, Joey Weller, Rex Raptor, Seto Kaiba, and Yami Motto." At this point the crowds cheered. Marie turned down the radio and looked at her watch. It was 5:28.

"I`m hungry." Marie said to herself. She saw a Taco Bell sign and decided that was what she wanted and drove to the sign listening to the spokes person go on and on about how it was a close tie in between Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Marie drove down the road and tok a left at the stop sign then was at a red light and waited for it to change and the took a right and pulled into Taco Bell. Marie heard her stomach grow as she turned off the car.

Marie walked into the restaurant. She knew what she wanted deal number 3 the chicken rice taco. Marie watched as families in front of her ordered. There was a little a girl who wanted to get sugar cookies while her brother wanted chocolate chip cookies. Marie wondered. 'Was I ever like that? Did I ever beg Bakura for something.' The kids father said something about wanting 1 sugar cookie and 1 chocolate chip cookie. The man stepped out of line to wait on the food while his wife took the kids to find a place to sit.

"I would like a deal number 3 please." Marie said. The lady behind the register nodded and said."That will be $3.18." Marie smiled and handed the lady the $3.20. The lady handed Marie 2 cents back. Marie stepped out of line and waited for her food to be done the man who had the kids was there taking his family the food.

Marie smiled what would it be like to live in that little girls shoes. To have a normal life. To be a little girl with a father that was not trying to teach her to steal for him. To have one that wanted her to be normal. To not be a thief.

"Deal number 3" Some lady behind the counter said. Marie raised her hand and took the plate. She took a seat to where she could she the girl and envy her. Marie watched as the girl took a bit of her taco and saw a bit of the taco fall from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Marie watched as the girls mom rubbed the little girls mouth for her. Marie finished her food and left. As she past the little girl she caught a glimpse of a the girls father. He had strong arms and brown hair and green kind eyes. Eye that looked as if you could have ripped them in half and sew them back together backwards and they would forgive you and still smile. Marie wished with all of her heart that she would grown up like that but she knew it would never happen. She was a criminal the only person. She would always be criminal. She would never be a person who was good. Just some other low down worthless criminal. A monster who kids had nightmares about. The ones with someone crawling in the window and killing them or killing the kids friends and family.

_Beep._ Marie pulled her cell phone out and checked her e-mail. She had a new e-mail. Marie opened it. It read you Marie Green have been chosen to have a meeting with Mokiba Kaiba for a chance to be his nanny at 7:30 tonight. She typed in the address on her phone and it told her directions to the Kaiba mansion. Marie looked at the time on her phone it was 5:47. She climbed into her car and buckled up and started the car and was off.

Thinking she wouldn`t kidnap Mokiba but she would be his nanny. Marie smiled. Maybe she could clean her slat and become a normal person not a criminal who belonged in jail, no not anymore. She would wipe the red from her ledger, and start over on the other side. She would be a better person. A cleaner person. A person that Seto would trust with Mokiba. She would be herself not the monster her father created. If she was not going to be what she was who would she be? Anyone but Marie Johnson. Not the monster inside. Marie knew who she was she was Marie Johnson the part of her that Ruyo had influenced. The part Bakura had not touched. Marie Johnson. The part Ruyo made. The part Ruyo fathered. The part that held some goodness from her soul. That was the part of who she wanted to be, but it would be harder than she wanted to think it would be. She would have save them, and by save them she knew she would have to kidnap all of them to keep them safe from Bakura.

Marie pulled into the Kaiba mansion drive way and walked up the stairs and to the front door and knocked.

"Hello." Some man said as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" He ask.

"I`m Marie Green. I came here for the meeting I have with Mokiba Kaiba." Marie said popping her fingers from anxiousness. The man nodded.

"If you will come with me. Master Mokiba will see you in a moment." He said as he extended an arm to reveal the chairs that lined the wall with older women sitting in them. "Next." Came a strong yet young voice. One that sounded like it had lived a life like Marie`s full of heart ache and sorrow.

"Marie Green" Marie stood as a lady with blond hair and carmel eye pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Marie took a deep breath and forced a smiled to her lips. She walked down to the end of the hall and knocked.

"Enter" Came the same voice. Marie walked in. She saw a young boy sitting at a table with a older boy maybe 17 or 18 not full grown man. Marie smiled as the younger one stood and showed her a seat.

"I`m Mokiba Kaiba and this." He said as he turned looking at the older teen. "Is my brother Seto Kaiba." Marie extended a hand to Mokiba.

"I`m Marie Green." She said as she shook his hand. Mokiba sat next to his brother.

"Why don`t you tell us about your education?" He said placing his hands together.

"I was homeschooled until I was 8, then I was sent to a military academy, for 7 years and while I was there I gained a college degree in math, reading, science, and history. I can speak spanish and french. I like reading and being out of doors but I love to cook. I am not a people person I hate people with attitudes, so I don`t hang around most of the teens you see today. Well thats me." Marie said taking a breath. Mokiba smiled.

"Seto this is my nanny." He said.

"Marie you got the job." Seto stood nodded.

"Do you have your things with you?" Marie nodded. "Then go ad get then and Mokiba will show you to your room."

Marie stood and walked outside to her car and took her pocket book out with her duffle bag and smiled this was the beginning of a whole new life. One Ruyo would be proud of. Marie looked up at the stars and smiled. Ruyo had run away trying to take Marie with him but Bakura stopped him so all he could take with him was himself not his clothes not anything.

"Ruyo I`m doing this for you." Marie whispered. She walked back inside. Mokiba stuck out a hand.

"I`ill show you to your room." He said as he took it and pulled to a hall that looked like the main one, then up some stairs and down the right wing on the right side of the hall, with one door in front of it. Mokiba pointed to the one in front of it.

"Thats my room and this one is yours." He said as he opened the door. The room was mocha and blue. Colors Marie like together. Marie walked into her room she had a bed, a walk in closet, a desk, a T.V. and, a bathroom.

"Are you sure this is my room?" Mokiba nodded.

"All the rooms in Kaiba mansion are this big minis mine and Seto`s we have the biggest rooms. When you get settled in buzz me and I can take you to dinner."

"No don`t leave I will only be a moment." Marie said. Marie then walked to the bathroom and washed her hands, and dried them. Mokiba took her hand again.

"I`m glad I got to choose my own nanny or other wise I would have got and old fart with wrinkles not someone like you." Mokiba snickered.

"Mokiba thats not nice, and by the way why did you choose me?" Marie ask.

"I thought maybe you would be able to see things like I do and try and work with me not make me do something that you want." Marie nodded.

"Mokiba, Marie dinner." Came the voice Marie now knew was named Seto.

"We better hurry." Mokiba said walking faster. Marie smiled and let Mokiba pull her along. Mokiba let go of her hand and ran over to Seto.

"Seto this is Marie my nanny." Mokiba said holding Seto`s hand. Marie extended a hand and smiled. Seto extended a hand to and shook Marie`s.

"So I guess you know your duties." Seto said. Marie shook her head.

"Well you will take Mokiba to school and bring him back you are to help him with homework schedule his time." Seto said sitting.

"You want me to be his mom pretty much?" Marie interrupted with lack of fear in her voice. "I took this job thinking that I could help him mentor him not be another person fears. His friend, not feared teacher. If that is what you want me to do I quite." Marie said staring Seto in the eye not flinching when his face became red with anger.

"I like that about you Marie you will tell people no and realize your place in life but you have trouble staying in that place." Seto said tapping his finger tips together like Bakura did his when he was thinking.

"It is not the I have trouble staying in my place it is that I am going to be someone Mokiba fears I will be his friend not mother. I could never take the place of a mother." Marie said as she remembered Bakura sent her to military academy was so she would have someone to look after her while she cried at night for her mother who she had lost. She would not replace a mother. She could not if she did she could never live with herself.

"Fine." Seto said grabbing a plate and leaving the table.

"Mokiba what do you want to eat?" Marie ask.

Mokiba said. "Can I have some steak and corn with bread?"

"Yes you may." Marie said as she put the things he had ask for on his plate. She set the plate down in front of him.

"Do you think I made Seto too mad?" Marie said as she sat down with Mokiba.

"No but I have a question. Why would you not take the place of a mother for me?" Mokiba ask. Marie looked a Mokiba.

"Because when I lost my own mother, father sent me to the military academy hoping that forcing me to be put with a women who keep on trying to take my mothers place in my heart would help me get over it, and I would never want to force something like that on someone else. It felt like someone stole my soul and ripped it up and gave me the wrong pieces to put back together with. It was like taking a puzzle piece putting it in the wrong place. I didn`t want you to think that was what I was doing to you." Marie said looking down at the table.

"It`s okay Marie, but Seto always said I needed a mothering figure of some kind and I don`t mind if you don`t." Marie smiled and hugged Mokiba.

"But if I get like that one women tell me I don`t want to do that to you." Marie said releasing him.

"Okay." Seto came downstairs and put his plate in the kitchen sink.

"Mokiba it`s sunday you need to hurry and get ready for school tomorrow." Seto said. "Marie I need to speak to you." Mokiba got down from his chair and put his plate in the sink.

"I`m going to take a bath." Mokiba said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, Seto." Marie said.

"If I had know why you would not take the place as mother, I would have not brought it up." Seto said looking at her. Marie stared back at him, into his eyes. His eyes where like orbs of burning sorrow. Like orbs of burning ice, that never got hot enough to burn away all the ice. Marie looked down. Seto went right on staring back at her.

"I will forgive you for the first outburst but I never forgive for the second." Seto said rising from his seat.

"Yes Master Kaiba." Marie said looking down.

"Marie, come here I need help." Mokiba called.

"Excuse me, Master Kaiba." Marie said looking down.

"You may call me Seto, Marie." Seto said calling after her. 'Why had he done that? What was it that he saw in her that made him forgive her? Why had he anyway done this? She was just a hired on house hand? What made her so special? What was it that made him want to see her smile?' He ask himself.

Seto Shook his head as he walked up stairs to his room. Seto smiled at the thought of her. "It can`t happen." He said trying to figure out as to why he liked her. It was something as to the way her black hair clashed with her brown eyes. The way her eyes twinkled sent a shiver down his spine. Seto shook his head she was nothing. If he wanted her he could buy her. He would not let her enter her head. Never no matter how much her eyes begged other wise.

Marie walked up the stairs and knocked on Mokiba`s door.

"Come in." Mokiba said opening the door. Marie looked down at him. He looked so cute. He was wearing a stripped white and had had blue slippers on with a toothbrush in his mouth. Mokiba waved her in and Marie stood and looked around his room was huge. It had blue and white everywhere. Mokiba walked to the bathroom and she heard him use the sink.

"Mokiba." Marie said walking to the bathroom. Mokiba looked at her in the mirror, and tilted his head.

"Hay why are you not in your bed clothes?" Mokiba ask.

"I don`t have any bed clothes. I normally sleep in what I put on that day." Marie shrugged. Mokiba spit into the sink and took Marie`s hand.

"Come on." He said as he lead her to her room. He hit the button on the wall.

"Yes Miss. Green?" Came a voice on the other end of the box.

"Um This is Mokiba and I was wondering if we had any bed clothes for Marie in yet?" Mokiba said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um sorry sir and yes I am having them sent up now." The guard said. Mokiba turned off the intercom. I smiled. He turned and sat at my desk. I pulled out my mac book.

"Mokiba want to see something?" I ask him. He nodded and sat beside me.

"Give me your hand." I said he did. I drew a A in it.

"What did you feel?" I ask.

"A" I drew a B in his hand.

"B" I drew a I in his hand.

"I" I drew a C in his hand.

"C"

"Got it." I said as I clapped my hand to his.

"Hay." Mokiba yelled. Jumping back. Then falling on his back in a fit of giggles. At that moment Seto opened the door.

"Mokiba get your butt up and go to bed. Marie I need to talk to you." Seto said as the door banged on the wall.

"Hell the fuck no." I yelled right back at him.

"Why the fuck not?" Seto yelled as he walked toward me.

"Because no asshole is going to talk to me like I`m a fucking piece of shit." I yelled at him stepping in front of him.

"You are! You are hired help." He said smirking.

"I fucking quite. You god damn asshole!" I yelled as I smacked him across the face. His hand rested on his face where I had just hit it.

"You`re fired." Seto said. With a pissed look on his face.

"To bad baby I quite remember." I said smirking. I turned around to Mokiba.

"Hay Mokiba can I have a job as your nanny?" I ask him.

"Yes." Mokiba said looking at the ground.

"I fucking hate you! With a burning passion of hell!" Seto yelled.

"Sh Kaiba, I don`t want Mokiba to say things like that." I said. "And if you will excuse me I need to put Mokiba to sleep." I said patting his check I had just smacked. I picked up Mokiba`s hand and we walked over to his room and I picked him up and laid him on the bed. I kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"Good night Mokiba." I said as I walked out of his room.

"Marie wait." Mokiba said. I turned around and walked over to him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have night mares at times and I was wondering if you could stay close tonight." He said looking down.

"Of course." I said sitting beside him.

"Can you read to me?" Mokiba ask. I nodded and smiled.

"What do you want to have me read to you?" I ask him.

"Anything jut read. You know Seto did this at one point in time. he doesn`t anymore once he became a CEO of Kaiba Corp. I guess he just doesn`t have anytime for me." I watched as he sighed.

"No Mokiba. Seto`s just busy but that doesn`t mean he doesn`t care about you." I said hugging him to my chest.

"But I don`t think he does because he has his company and I make B`s in school. He made A`s. He`s better than me." Mokiba cried into my shirt.

"Miss. Green your things." Someone at the door said.

"Drop them no one cares." I said sending him a glare as he left. I hugged Mokiba. Next time I saw Seto he was going to get it.

"I wish I had you as my mom. Can I call you that? Mommy?" Mokiba ask looking up at me.

"Yes." I said in return to him. He hugged me once again. I began t sing to him as I rocked him in my arms.

"Good night Mommy" I hear Mokiba yawned.

"Good night Baby." I whispered to him. I then kissed his head and laid him down in bed. I walked out of his room. I bumped into Seto. Bad timing.

"Watch where you are walking help." Seto spat at me. My blood boils at the thought of him.

"I`m so sorry. Master" I say bowing to him with a hint of mockery in my voice. I stood and picked up my thing that I had told the man to put down.

"Don`t speak to me like that. I`m the master of this household and you are a maid!" Seto said rather angry.

"No I`m the nanny." I said as I walked past him to my room. I picked up a pair of shorts and a tank-top. I pulled them on and put the rest of my clothes in my closest. I looked at the clock and set it to 5:30. I went to bed. 'One day down. I hope I don`t snap and do something that Bakura would like me to do.' Marie thought to herself as she feel a sleep.


End file.
